


The Because

by Brightest_Moonstone



Series: With time and silence [2]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Sly 3 au, tranquilita sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightest_Moonstone/pseuds/Brightest_Moonstone
Summary: Master Thief Sly Cooper and Inspector Carmelita Fox have a very complicated relationship.And no one knows that better than them.





	1. Do not seek the because

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to The Because this is a direct sequel to my other fic 'A Tiny Core of Stillness' so if you haven't read that I advise that you do otherwise this won't make a lot of sense.
> 
> This fic did NOT have an easy birth, initially because like a dumb I decided to write a Sly 3 AU from memory despite not having played the game for ten years. Also during the week I was writing the first draft a Japanese film crew was following my housemate/boss and I around which was "fun". Finally I told myself I would not post this until my partners in crime and I had actually finished our playthrough of Sly 3.
> 
> So here it is edited and hopefully ready for other humans to read. Enjoy!

_“Do not seek the because –_  
_in love there is no because,_  
_no reason, no explanation, no solutions.”_  
_― Anaïs Nin_

Initially Penelope had wanted to keep her distance from the Cooper Gang, at least until they proven themselves. Only… then she’d set eyes on Sly Cooper and that plan had gone straight out the window. 

Penelope wouldn’t call what she felt for Sly a crush. She just found him athletic and attractive and charming and her heart and stomach went strange and fluttery when he smiled at her but she wouldn’t call it a crush. Even though it was, a massive one in fact. And one that Sly seemed completely oblivious to or was determined to ignore. Penelope found it grating, she wasn’t that much younger than him but he seemed determined to treat her like a little kid, calling her ‘Nelly’ and ruffling her hair in passing.

Now Penelope had neither delusions nor false modesty about herself, she knew she was brilliant if perhaps not the most physically attractive woman in the world. Normally that didn’t bother her, but she found herself wanting to be noticed.

Bentley certainly noticed her, once he had stopped sulking that she had edited her display picture (honestly his hadn’t exactly been all that accurate either so what was his problem?) and even though she liked talking to him, it was very clear he wasn’t half as cool as Sly. Penelope had started coming to visit their hangar when she could, a dangerous tightrope to walk given that she had dual identity to hide and a tournament to finish organising. 

Penelope grumbled to herself. She was perched on the smock of one of the local windmills going over competition rosters when a flash of torchlight caught her eye, Inspector Fox still poking around. Penelope scrunched up her nose, she’d done her research on the Cooper gang she knew all about Inspector Fox. A flash of inspiration struck, surely getting rid of the cop chasing them would get Sly to notice her. She pulled out the remote for her RC chopper, a couple of bombs should do the trick. Just as she finished lining up her shot a dark shape moved into her crosshairs. 

“Dammit Sly, you’re in my way.” She muttered, “move, move before she sees you.”

What was he doing so close? If Inspector Fox turned her head even a little he’d be spotted. Penelope bit her lip, she could drop a bomb as a distraction and hope that Sly would run or she could... she could…? 

Still debating how best to help she watched in utter amazement as Sly hooked his cane around Inspector Fox’s waist and pulled her into a kiss. Even more surprising was that then instead of slapping him away or shooting him in the face as Penelope honestly thought she would have, the Inspector threaded her fingers through Sly’s hair and kissed him back like the world was ending.

Penelope’s jaw dropped and hung open. She let out several curses that her mother would not want her to know and hastily packed up her gear. She needed some answers and as always when presented with the rare problem she could not solve herself she went in search of a second opinion. 

She hazarded a look back toward where Sly and the Inspector had been but they were gone. Penelope chose not to dwell on the implications of that and headed straight for the Cooper gang’s hangar.

 

“Bentley.” She called. “Bentley are you here?”

“Penelope? What are you doing here?” Bentley rolled into view.

“I need to talk to you. I saw Inspector Fox outside…” She gestured.

“Carmelita?” Bentley shook his head, “don’t worry about her, we can handle Carmelita.”

Penelope folded her arms. “Oh there was definitely some ‘handling’ going on. I think you’d better tell what the deal is with her and Sly.”

“The deal?” Bentley said, not quite looking at her. “Uhh… well the deal is umm Inspector Fox has been chasing us for years, so I guess you could say there’s history.”

“History?” Penelope echoed. “Bentley I saw him kissing her.” She threw her arms wide.

“Oh jeez…” Bentley sighed.

“Was it a Russia kiss or a Canada kiss?” She heard Murray yelling from where he was tinkering with their plane.

“There are different levels?” Penelope shrieked, voice echoing around the hangar.

“Sit down,” Bentley waved a hand, “this is a complicated story it may take some time to explain.”

“Ooh I’ll make some popcorn.” Murray said climbing down and rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.

Obediently Penelope sat, arms folded again and narrowed her eyes at Bentley, “start talking turtle.”

And so Bentley did, explaining about the undercover job to recover the Clockwerk parts. About Carmelita’s capture and Sly’s desperation to restore her to herself, and finally Sly’s reunion with the gang and Carmelita’s recovery.

“And then what happened?” Penelope asked wide eyed, knees drawn to her chest. Beside her Murray sat mirroring her position, they both reached out and took a handful of popcorn from the shared bowl between them.

“Carmelita agreed to accompany us to Canada. She was an incredible help, I don’t know how we would have fared without her. Unfortunately we ended up losing all the Clockwerk parts we had gathered. We had a plan to stow away in one of Arpeggio’s Northern Light batteries and Sly told Carmelita to stay behind…”

_“You’re leaving me here?” Carmelita demanded furious. “You don’t even know what you’re getting into up there. You’re going to need me to watch your backs!”_

_“We’re going to need you down here ‘Lita please. Take the van, get somewhere safe, wait for us. We’ll stay in radio contact, we might need you to come get us if something goes wrong.”_

_“I will not just be left to sit and wait like some damsel.”_

_Sly grabbed her shoulders. “You are our last line of defence, our ace in the hole. We don’t have much time ‘Lita do this for me… us… the gang please. If something happens it’s up to you.”_

Bentley trailed off,

“Well? Then what happened?”

Bentley coughed, “Carmelita jumped on Sly and they started kissing like they’d just invented it.”

“And Bentley gave me twenty bucks.” Murray chimed in

Penelope raised her eyebrows and took another handful of popcorn. “Was that the first time they’d done… that?”

Bentley and Murray exchanged a look, “ehhh…”

“Probably not.” They said together.

“I mean we knew something was up when they returned from Prague. They’d sit close and Sly would keep touching her and Carmelita suddenly didn’t seem to mind.” Bentley continued. 

“And there was the fact that they shared a room while we were in Canada.” Murray added. “And then there was happened in Venice.”

“What happened in Venice?”

“Penelope doesn’t need to know that.” Bentley spluttered going red. “And… and they only shared a room in Canada because Carmelita nearly screamed the hideout down when she woke up alone.”

“Well yeah but, it was a small hideout Bentley.” Murray said knowingly. “Sound carried.”

Penelope gaped, “wait, wait you mean to tell me that he’s been literally sleeping with the enemy for like a year?”

“Carmelita’s not the enemy.” Murray said gently.

“Isn’t she trying to arrest you?”

“We have an… understanding.” Bentley said carefully, drumming his fingers on the arms of his wheelchair. “Whilst officially she’s still on our case she has unofficially agreed that if there’s someone bigger or badder than us knocking around, they get top priority.”

Penelope cocked her head, “yeah but doesn’t it bother you?”

Bentley’s shoulders shifted and he reached up to scratch his cheek, “ehhh… well…”

“Why would it?” Murray asked. “Carmelita makes Sly happy, she helped us defeat Clock-La and she took good care of the van while were on Arpeggio’s blimp.”

“Isn’t she meant to be some kind of super cop?” Penelope leant back resting on her hands, “how can she justify giving a criminal a free pass, just because he kisses her sometimes?”

“Look I’m not saying that it’s a good idea.” Bentley said. “But it’s what Sly wants and trust us we’ve known Sly since we were eight, when Sly decides he wants something there’s no talking him out of it.”

“And what happens when she turns around and decides it’s time to arrest all of you?”

Bentley gestured to himself, “when I was injured in our final fight against Clock-La and half the police on the continent were closing in, Sly turned himself in. Both to give Murray time to get me to a hospital and to clear Carmelita’s name, and he still ‘mysteriously’ managed to escape while he was being transferred to Interpol. For now we just have to hope that this doesn’t blow up in our faces.”

Penelope shook her head, “this is crazy. How do you even explain that? ‘Hi, this is my girlfriend she wants to arrest me’. ‘Hi, this is my boyfriend he’s an internationally wanted master criminal and I’m on his case’?”

“Like I said, it’s complicated.”

“Something changed.” Murray said as he finished off the popcorn in the bowl. “We didn’t get to see what the Contessa had done to Carmelita but they had to live with that and deal with it for a week. And even though we don’t know exactly what happened because she and Sly really didn’t want to talk about it must have been hard on them. Going through something like that together is bound to change a dynamic, so it makes sense that Carmelita’s not as angry with us as she used to be and Sly loves her so they make it work.” He finished with a kind of Zen-like certainty.

Penelope blinked, “he loves her?”

“Yep.”

“Murray…” Bentley sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Penelope got the feeling that this had become a familiar back and forth.

“He does and I think Carmelita loves him too.”

Penelope frowned bringing a fist up to her lips as she thought, if there were missing variables. Namely the time Sly and Inspector Fox had spent alone while the Inspector was under the influence of whatever the Contessa’s hypnotism had done. Then she couldn’t formulate a conclusion, this was clearly going to require further research.

* * *

Tucked away on the smock of quiet windmill Carmelita let out a contented sigh. “Missed me did you Ringtail?”

“Yes.” Sly answered simply, reaching out to toy with a stray tendril of Carmelita’s hair. Curling and uncurling it around an un-gloved finger. “Muggshot is here.” He said.

Carmelita snorted, shifting in his embrace. “I’m not scared of him, I arrested him before remember?”

“I remember.” He said trailing his fingers gently through her hair. “I also remember how he broke my mother’s neck while my father watched.”

Carmelita leaned back so she could look at him properly, “Sly?” She laid a hand on his chest. She knew the details of his parents murder, she’d read the original case file but she hadn’t realised how much he had seen that night.

Sly shook his head, not willing to elaborate further. He didn’t talk about his parents. “Just be careful alright?”

Carmelita laid her head back against his shoulder, she wouldn’t push not tonight. “That’s rich coming from you, you know. Mister ‘I don’t know how to fly a plane but I read a page of outdated flying advice from an antiquated book so now I think I’m a pilot’.”

Sly laughed, “I am a great pilot I’ll have you know and Otto von Cooper’s pages were very helpful for a competition involving biplanes.” He sat up taking Carmelita with him as he did. “Speaking of piloting I should get back to the hangar.” He bent his head to nuzzle against her neck, “do I get to kiss you goodbye?”

“You already kissed me hello.” Carmelita pointed out, absently running her nails across his scalp.

“Is there some quota on kissing you that I’ve already filled?”

“It’s not very professional.” She sighed.

He chuckled, “because that’s something you’ve been so concerned with lately.”

“Look Ringtail if I can at least keep pretending we have some form of investigator/informant relationship I can go some way to justifying this.”

“And that involves limiting how much I can kiss you? No I don’t like that.” He muttered against the curve of her neck and promptly began kissing her anyway.

She laughed in spite of herself, “I thought you needed to leave Cooper?”

“Mm… they can manage without me for five more minutes.” He said, tightening his arms around her.

She laughed again, head tipping back baring her neck to his affection. Five more minutes, she could spare that.

* * *

Sly strutted back into the hangar whistling softly to himself. It had been a good night.

“There you are.” Bentley greeted him.

Sly offered an apologetic grin, he had been gone a little longer than intended. “Hey pal I can explain…”

“Penelope came by tonight.” Bentley interrupted.

“Really?” Sly blinked surprised. “I thought she said she couldn’t risk it anymore, what with her nut job boss and the finals coming up and all.” He started to climb the stairs to the living area they’d made in the loft.

“She said she saw you and Carmelita together.”

Sly froze on the top step, “….oh.”

Bentley took a deep breath. “I told her everything.”

That got Sly moving again, he closed the distance between himself and his friend with liquid grace, “everything?” He echoed. “What…? How could… why?”

“She was going to find out anyway, better now than later if she’s going to be one of us.”

“But she isn’t yet.” Sly argued.

“Carmelita isn’t one of us either.” Bentley shot back. “You didn’t have any problem bringing her in, letting her in on exactly how we operate.”

Sly drew himself up, cheeks burning. “That was different.”

Bentley sighed and made a weary gesture. “Look Sly the point is Penelope saw you two together and I thought it better she knew the details of what’s going on rather than her going off and doing something rash based off an unfounded hypothesis.”

Sly’s ears laid back against his head, “like what?”

Bentley ducked his head, pushing his glasses up. “Uhh she did mention something along the lines of being glad she didn’t RC bomb your girlfriend.”

While Sly felt a quiet elation at the sound of someone else referring to Carmelita as his ‘girlfriend’ he was also suddenly very alarmed. “Wait, what?”

“Penelope thought she saw the cop who’s chasing you about to catch you, she was trying to help.” Bentley said. “She wasn’t exactly expecting you to start kissing Inspector Fox.”

“Fair enough.” Sly conceded. “Bentley I get that you like this girl, trust me really I do but I wish you’d waited to tell her about Prague.”

“If she’s going to be part of the gang we need to trust her, I need to trust her. And this is as good a way as any to find out if we can.”

Sly wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. “And what do we do if we can’t? What happens to Carmelita if it turns out Penelope can’t be trusted?”

“If you’re so concerned about repercussions Inspector Fox might face you could stop making out with her in public all the damn time. That might help keep your secret.”

Sly sighed. Bentley was right, Sly did need to be more careful. “I’ll keep that in mind. Just please do me a favour pal, if you’re going to tell people could you perhaps leave out the psychological torture? It’s not our place to talk about it.”

Bentley nodded. “Okay.” He turned his chair away, “Sly? For what it’s worth I have a good feeling about Penelope, I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

Sly hummed, he would defer to his friend’s judgement. Something still sat uneasily in his chest though. “Have we got out next move planned out?”

“I was just about to start a briefing.” Bentley nodded, wheeling away. “Although…”

“Although what?”

“I don’t know how much you’re going to like it?”

 

“So you want to set Carmelita on Muggshot?” Sly asked as he watched Bentley finish clicking through his slides.

“In essence… yes.”

Sly sat back in his chair linking his fingers behind his head, “shouldn’t be too hard. I already told her he’s here.”

“And you’re not going to fuss?” Bentley asked. “This might be dangerous.”

“Carmelita can handle herself.” Sly said propping his boots up on the table. He told himself he wasn’t worried, that she’d be fine. Carmelita had said it herself she’d arrested Muggshot before and Sly shouldn’t hover and stress. She was back to normal, she’d be fine.

“Alright I can lure Muggshot to the town square, can you stay on task long enough to get Carmelita there too?”

Sly threw up his hands, “you’re a minute late once and a guy can never catch a break ever again.”

“Timing is everything Sly.” Bentley said and clicked through to a final slide. A shot of last year’s ACES competition on. “And with Muggshot out of the way the finals are as good as ours.”

* * *

Penelope grinned sheepishly, she was caught. “Umm… hi guys.”

“Penelope.” At least she could count on Bentley always being glad to see her. “What are you doing here?”

Penelope wasn’t here because she’d heard Inspector Fox had been seen in town today and she wanted to check out the ‘competition’. Nope, nosiree, not her. 

She gestured to the wiring on the roof, “just umm doing some signal maintenance work, yep that’s why I’m here.” Thank goodness she hadn’t been in costume, try explaining that one away.

“Care to join us?” Sly asked.

“We brought snacks.” Murray boomed holding up a bag in each hand.

“Sure but what are you guys doing here?” She asked sitting cross-legged next to Murray.

“We’re here to watch Carmelita put the SMACK DOWN on Muggshot.” Murray said offering her one of the now open bags.

“What?”

“Here.” Bentley said passing her his binocucom. 

Penelope looked through, watching as a furious Muggshot burst into the town square.

“Any predictions on the match today Bentley?” Sly asked in a ‘commentator’ style voice, he even mimed holding a microphone down to Bentley.

“Pain.” Bentley said succinctly, leaning forward to talk into the ‘mic’. “A lot of pain.”

Sly chuckled lifting his own binocucom. “Damn right.” He agreed. “Kick his ass babe.” He muttered.

Penelope resisted the urge to pout. Instead she watched as Muggshot stomped around the town square on his fists, spotting Inspector Fox on the roof of a nearby building.

“Hey I know you. You’re that hag cop that busted me back in Mesa City.” He yelled.

Next to her Penelope heard Sly growl softly, teeth bared ever so slightly.

The insult did not appear to bother Inspector Fox, “yes I am that ‘hag cop’ from Mesa and you know what I’m going to bust you again.”

The Inspector was amazing, Penelope had to admit. Fast, accurate with her shots in a way that almost made Penelope jealous and well… beautiful. No wonder Sly liked her.  
Muggshot was taken down in short order and Sly smiled proudly,

“Heh that’s my girl.”

Penelope stuffed a handful of Murray’s snacks into her mouth, gee the boy had it bad. Maybe it was time to admit defeat.

On her other side Bentley began speaking to her about a coding program they had been discussing online.

Well, she thought taking another handful of snacks. The finals would decide things. One way or the other.

* * *

In the wake of the Cooper Gang’s victory Sly supposed he should feel happier, prouder but he honestly didn’t quite know how he felt about Penelope’s deception. About the fact that she’d been lying to them the whole time. About everything. Her ‘boss’, her conditions for joining, hell even the picture she’d originally sent Bentley had been fake (well then again Bentley’s had been edited too). But she was willing to come with them and Bentley was quick to remind Sly that they needed her so once again Sly deferred to his friend’s judgement. However once Sly saw Bentley’s next recruiting suggestion he seriously started questioning Bentley’s choices.

“No.” Sly said shortly, throwing the file back onto the table.

“Sly look…”

“We’ll find someone else. Anyone else.”

“I know this is a stretch and I know this is a lot to ask but…”

“Bentley he killed my parents, stole part of the Thievius and when we stopped him he was actively extorting helpless people to not bury them under an avalanche.”

“He’s the best option we’ve got. He supposedly has had a change of heart and is now living in quiet seclusion in the mountains.”

“A ‘change of heart’ sure.” Sly muttered pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache forming behind his eyes.

“Trust me Sly please?” Bentley implored.

“With my life pal, you know that.” Sly sighed. “With my life.”

“I understand how hard this must be for you and I’m sorry to put you through this but believe me I’ve looked and we need the Panda King.”

Sly propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers trying not to remember that night. The large shadow of the Panda King holding Sly’s struggling father while the other members of the Five had tormented Sly’s mother.

He let out a long, slow exhale. “I’m with you Bentley. I don’t know if I like it but I’m with you.” His legacy depended on this job and there was a kind of poetic justice in an old enemy helping him pull it off.

Before they left Holland, Penelope organised a week long aerial tour for the gang. As they packed up to leave town Sly called in to the local florist, made his purchase, paying extra for delivery and leaving generous tip in the hopes Carmelita would get them before she left to oversee Muggshot’s extradition. After all what was a visit to Holland without tulips?

Sly’s phone buzzed as they piled aboard one of Penelope’s planes.

**{The flowers were lovely.}** The message read 

**{Glad you liked them. I got the biggest bunch in the shop.}**

**{I gathered, the delivery girl told me three times! ‘Oh your boyfriend is so sweet. You’re so lucky.’ She kept saying.}**

**{Well it’s true isn’t it? Gotta turn my phone off now ‘Lita. See you in the world.}** He slipped the phone away then quickly whipped it back out. **{P.S do you want a hint where to find us next?}**

**{I’ll find you on my own Ringtail I always do. <3 x}**

Sly grinned down at the message with it’s little heart and her little kiss for a long moment before putting the phone away again.

“Sooo… you and Inspector Fox huh?” Penelope was standing next to him putting on her leather flight cap and goggles. She’d been side eyeing his disposable cell.

“Me and Inspector Fox.” Sly confirmed.

“How does that work? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“It just does.”

Sly saw her fidget, clearly wanting to press the issue. He leapt up lightly into the plane effectively ending the conversation and buckled himself into a seat. 

It worked because they made it work, because they had both come to realise the importance of the other to them. And neither could bear to pretend that what had happened between them hadn’t occurred.

_“We’re two sides of the same coin.” Carmelita had whispered as they’d lain together in their bed in the hideout in Nunavat Bay._

_“‘S wut I’ve been tellin’ you all these years Inspector.” Sly had mumbled sleepily against her chest._

_The hand that she had been carding through his hair fell still. “I’m having a vast personal epiphany here Cooper please don’t spoil it by being smug.”_

_“…sorry. Does this mean you’re ready to renounce your law abiding ways and become a fully fledged member of the gang?” He’d asked, only half joking._

_“I… I don’t think I can. My work is my life but I…”_

_He’d tightened his arms around her, it didn’t need to be said but their truce had just been indefinitely extended. “I know.” He’d said. “Me too.”_

 

So he ran and she chased and they snatched moments in between and for now that was enough.


	2. in love there is no because

The Kunlun mountains were just as beautiful as Sly remembered, and just as cold especially in the dim, pre dawn light. He adjusted his scarf as the five of them trekked up the many, many steps to the mountaintop temple that the Panda King had made his refuge.

“Are you sure we couldn’t have brought the van up here?” Murray panted, he was carrying both Bentley in his chair and the Guru who had taken to riding around on his pupil’s head.

“This temple is hundreds of years old Murray, even if there was a road the van could fit up we couldn’t risk damaging the surrounding area.” Bentley said.

The Guru chimed in, something about humility and deference to the earth within a journey. Then jumped down to walk on his own.

“You’re right Master. I must use this as step on the path to my quest for a stronger self.” Murray nodded.

“Am I the only one who has no idea what he’s saying?” Penelope whispered to Sly.

“Don’t worry, if he needs you to understand something you will. It’s part of his mystic powers.”

“Really?” Penelope jumped two steps at a time, just because she could.

“Look at it this way, before Murray went to train with the Guru he didn’t speak a word of Diksha and even though we all answer in English the Guru understands us just fine.” Sly wiggled his fingers at Penelope. “And the Guru’s specialty is telepathy and telekinesis.”

“So he can get into my head and make me understand what he’s saying?”

Sly shrugged, “pretty much.”

“Woah I don’t know if that’s really cool or kinda… unsettling.”

“As far as magical, mind control powers go it’s pretty benign. Trust me I know.” Sly muttered as they reached the top of the stone steps. A winding dirt path now curled before them.

“Okay Murray you can put me down now. I can get the rest of the way on my own.” Bentley said. 

Gently Murray put Bentley down onto the path, “is it much further?”

“See that cave?” Bentley pointed, “it’s a tunnel that connects to the meditation grove where I hear the Panda King is.”

Sly adjusted his cane on his shoulder. The sun was just beginning to rise now, casting shadows and spreading warm, bright light across the sky. Sly looked up, beautiful as it was he could still feel a cold weight settling in his gut. Not far to go now but he was ready, “alright guys let’s get us a demolitions expert.”

 

Thank goodness for the Guru, if he hadn’t been there Sly was pretty sure things would have gotten ugly real fast. Leftover anger on both sides made the negotiations tense to say the least and Sly was itching to just be gone. But he stood back and let Bentley do the talking, keeping a close hand on his cane just in case. Learning that the Panda King had a daughter was a surprise, the ease with which Sly found himself agreeing to save her was also a surprise.

And so the Panda King accompanied them back down the mountain, helped them set up in the new hideout and explained what he knew about General Tsao, the local warlord who had kidnapped his daughter. The man was ruthless and conniving, in possession of ancient familial magic and not as smart as he clearly thought he was. That was always a good sign, they could exploit that.

Murray and the Panda King bonding over Murray’s love for the team van in which the Panda King somehow found a parallel for his love for his daughter was another surprise.

For the most part Sly stuck to his jobs and tried to keep his distance, periodically checking his disposable cell.

Their second night in the Kunlun mountains Sly’s phone buzzed.  


**{You owe me Chinese food Ringtail.}**  


**{Indeed I do.}**

“I’m going out.” He yelled to no one in particular, grabbing his cane.  
**{Meet me on the bridge?}** He typed.

“Sly!” Bentley called after him, “please be careful Tsao’s men are everywhere.”

“Gotcha Bentley.” Sly grinned and offered a two finger salute before leaping out the window.

 

Sly spotted the bright, white light of Carmelita’s torch on the bridge and spire jumped onto the post behind her.

“Inspector Fox.”

She spun shock pistol raised, “Cooper.” She said stonily then her posture relaxed and she smiled, lowering the pistol. “So is that restaurant you told me about still here?”

Sly shook his head. “General Tsao, the local warlord and his goons ran him out of town. Apparently the good General didn’t appreciate the way the old man shook his wok.”

“Fiends.” Carmelita spat.

“Let’s get out of here.” Sly said glancing around, there would likely be a patrol by any minute. “Where are you staying?”

She put out a hand to him, “my base isn’t far. I’ll show you.”

Sly swept her against him and pulled her in for a quick kiss, “lead the way.”

 

They talked it out over Mantou and strong cups of Oolong tea. Sly explaining that they were here on a rescues mission, not a heist and that their intended target was the Panda King’s daughter.

“The Panda King? That’s why you’re here? What do you want with the Panda King?”

“We need his help for the job.” Sly said turning his cup round and round in his hands.

“Sly are you sure about this?” Carmelita reached for him. “Can you forgive him for what he did?”

“No.” Sly said shortly, “but I don’t have to. We just need to work together until the job is done and we can go our separate ways.” 

“This mysterious job that has you running all over the world taking such risks, allying yourself with criminals, dangerous ones.”

“I’m a criminal too ‘Lita.”

“How could I possibly forget?” She picked at the dough of her bun. “I’m worried you’re going to end up hurt or worse.”

“We’ll be fine ‘Lita I promise. This job… it’s about my family I have to do it.”

She looked up at him brown eyes soft, “querida…”

Sly’s breath caught in his throat, querida my heart, my darling. She never called him that while she was on duty. “’Lita?”

She laid her plate aside and reached out catching his face in her hands, “be careful, for me please be careful.”

He put down his cup, bracing his hands on her waist as she climbed into his lap. “I should be telling you that.” He said.

“You said that in Holland too.” She kissed him. “Is this about what happened in Australia?”

His fingers flexed and tightened on her hips and he pressed his face into the curve of her neck. “It was terrifying,” he admitted, “to see you like that. Not in control of yourself again. I hated having to fight you, to see you hurt.”

“I didn’t like it either. I’m just glad I didn’t hurt any of you. And at least this time I don’t have to remember, it’s easier this time. No nightmares.”

He pulled her closer, reflexively tightening his hold. “oh god ‘Lita.”

“Promise me that you’ll be careful.” She moved in his lap and Sly groaned softly.

“Yes.” He said, helpless to deny her.

“Good. And when you do this thing I am going with you.” 

Sly jerked back to reality lifting his head to look at her, “what?”

Among their unspoken rules it was agreed that, he only invited her help if it was needed. She would not break the law herself and he would not tell her details of his crimes.

“If you’re going to let old enemies and unknowns in on this then you had better believe I am coming to watch your back.” She said holding his face again.

Sly held her for a moment unable to breathe under the weight of his sudden gratitude. He dropped his forehead back onto her shoulder and it all came spilling out. Everything, about Kaine Island, about the vault, about how much this job meant to him.

When he was done, the storm of emotion passing. Carmelita ran her hands up and down his back, her chin resting on his shoulder, “I’m not sure about this.” She said finally, “but you tell me when you are going and I will meet you there. I am coming to protect you.”

“Thank you.” He whispered hoarsely, it was all he could say. “Thank you, thank you.”

Carmelita kissed him again and for a long while after there were no more words.

 

“Carmelita’s here.” Sly said climbing back into the hideout.

“Really? I never would have guessed.” Bentley said dryly. “Nice hickey by the way.”

Sly felt his cheeks flush as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. “Heh you should see hers.”

“Eww Sly. Things I don’t want to know about you and Inspector Fox.”

“Did I hear you correctly, did you say Inspector Fox is here?” Another voice rumbled.

Sly went cold, he had forgotten about the Panda King. “Yes.” He said.

“And will she be a problem? Need we take care of her?”

“No.” Sly said immediately.

The Panda King’s eyes narrowed, “is this the secret of your legendary elusiveness then, that you collude with the officer assigned to catch you?”

Sly’s fur bristled, “no.” He snapped, unsure whether he was more offended by the slight to Carmelita’s skills or his own. “Last year Carmelita ended up in trouble and I helped her out. We have an understanding.”

“Hmph.” The Panda King’s eyes flicked over him, “an ‘understanding’ that involves love bites. How interesting. So you put aside all of her attempts to imprison you and you helped her? Even though it would have surely made your life far easier to leave her to whatever fate she faced.”

Sly blanched at the memory of Carmelita in the Contessa’s tower, of her blank gaze and his stomach turned at the thought of just leaving her there. “I couldn’t.” He said weakly. “She needed help, I wasn’t just going to abandon her… like, like that.”

“And is she willing to put your crimes aside in this ‘understanding’ you have?”

Sly fidgeted then straightened. Hadn’t Carmelita just promised to help with the Cooper vault? “Yes.” He said staunchly.

The Panda King turned away, “you would do best to have a care boy. A firecracker may be beautiful to watch from afar but one does not want one to explode in their hand.”

Sly slipped around the other man going to toe to toe with him, glaring up, trembling in every limb. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The Panda King thumped one heavy fist into his open palm, “move boy.”

Sly slid into a crouch, baring his teeth.

Bentley cleared his throat and both Sly and the Panda King’s gaze snapped around to him, “if the two of you could refrain from killing each other. I have an idea, if Inspector Fox is here she can help us rescue Jing King.”

“How?” The Panda King relaxed slightly, quirking an eyebrow.

“We can use her as a decoy. We leave her in Jing King’s place, Carmelita gets to arrest Tsao, we get Jing King out. Everybody’s happy.”

“Not sure how I feel about this trend of leaving Carmelita to deal with guys who are bothering us Bentley.” Sly said, standing straight.

“You’re the one who said she can handle herself.”

Sly sighed. “True. I’ll ask her, I’m sure she’d be willing.” He chuckled, “oh I’d love to see the look on Tsao’s face when Carmelita whacks him with fifty thousand volts.” He settled himself at the table. “Let’s hear the plan Bentley.”

 

Carmelita of course agreed, she didn’t want to leave poor Jing King at the mercy of a backward, power hungry monster like Tsao. 

Sly kissed her for luck, “I’ll signal you when the coast is clear. Then you come into the pagoda and take Jing’s place. And I want pictures of you in her wedding get-up.”

Carmelita rolled her eyes. “Not on your life Ringtail.”

“Aww you’re no fun ‘Lita.”

She batted at his chest, “get out of here before I arrest you.”

Sly kissed her again. “See you in the world Inspector.”

 

A battle in a bamboo forest, the destruction of a treasure temple, an awakened stone dragon and one stolen bride later. The Cooper Gang were up one demolition expert and on their way out of China.

Next stop was the Caribbean, Sly had a favour to repay Dimitri. 

 

They met up with Dimitri, who had booked the entire gang passage on a cruise ship, and he assured Sly that the money he had used to pay had been genuine (at least that’s what Sly assumed Dimitri was saying as he ranted about new leaves and clean greens).

Dimitri as it turned out wanted his grandfather’s prized diving gear, which had been stolen back in his grandfather’s youth. As far as requests from a character like Dimitri went, it didn’t seem so bad. Until he mentioned that the person who had stolen the gear was a pirate by the name of Blackspot Pete and he made his home in Bloodbath Bay.

“You’re kidding?” Bentley protested.

“Hey I had yours backs in Holland. Now you gotta flip the coin, Dimitri needs the backing.”

“You could have maybe mentioned the pirates before we got on the boat?”

“I wasn’t aware this deal came with caveats and conditions. Is this how the Cooper gang repay their favours?”

“No.” Sly said. “We’re here aren’t we? We’ll help. Tell us what you know.” Sly understood the desire to reclaim something that had been lost, the desire to chase an heirloom halfway around the world. The desire to hold it in your hands and feel the connection to your family, to someone you loved.

Dimitri nodded, “you see this is what I’m talking about. The beat I am laying down! Okay so here is the jam…”

 

There was precious little to go on some forty odd years had elapsed, they didn’t even know if Blackspot Pete was still kicking but Bentley started to put together a plan and the others settled back to enjoy the ride. Or in Sly’s case enjoy it as much as he could whilst being utterly surrounded by water.

“How did he afford this?” Penelope asked looking around. “Didn’t you say he was failed artist?”

“Staff discount.” Bentley said, busily tapping away on his laptop. “Dimitri used to work on a ship like this.”

“Really?”

“He was a dance instructor.” Bentley said.

“Oh.” Penelope nodding in understanding. “That figures. Ooh.” She squeaked and fell silent as Dimitri appeared on deck, cocktail in hand and draped himself into the lounge chair next to Sly. 

“So I hear about you and the lovely lady of justice yeah?” 

Sly looked up from where he’d been working a nick out of the head of his cane, “huh?”

“The fiery lady law. I mean you can see why, she’s a real la da ding!” He waved his hands in a vague hourglass shape, sloshing his drink everywhere.

He was talking about Carmelita Sly realised… he was talking about Carmelita. Oh god who had told Dimitri?

“Uh… yeah.” Sly said vaguely, wondering how much Dimitri knew.

“Umm Penelope would you like to join me at the buffet? That is somewhere else, definitely not here.” Bentley said loudly.

“Yes Bentley I would love to do that.” Penelope said scrambling up from her chair. “Let us go there right now.”

Sly sighed, unsure whether he was glad they were leaving so he could talk privately with Dimitri or betrayed that they were leaving him without backup.

“You like her yes, because of course you do.” Dimitri was saying, sipping at his drink. He dropped his voice and leant over to Sly, “tell me when you two do the moves do the cuffs come out?”

Sly shot to his feet, nope, nope, nope, nope. “We are not having this conversation.”

“Nah bro, be cool. You are greenstick yeah? But Dimitri, Dimitri he knows the ladies, I can help you get the groove happening to understand the lady needs.”

Sly’s brain worked for a moment as he translated the Dimitri-speak. Colour scorched into his face. “I… I… I understand her needs just fine.” He said indignantly.

Dimitri waved a hand, “no shame in the not knowing bro. You gotta learn the rhythm to be mastering the dance.”

“Not. Having. This. Conversation.” Sly repeated.

Dimitri shook his head, “your loss yeah. The ladies they love Dimitri, don’t come crying when your love don’t keep your lady and she needs a dance master to partner with.”

Sly twitched. “No.” He said levelling his cane at Dimitri.

Unconcerned Dimitri pushed the head of the cane away, “breathe bro Dimitri doesn’t steal no more remember?

Sly cleared his throat and stashed his cane away on his back, “sorry but that… that wasn’t funny.”

“Not jokes.” Dimitri rolled himself to his feet, “just the facts bro, just the facts.”

“How did you even find out?” Sly asked exasperated.

“You talk in your sleep my thievius raccoony, it is not Dimitri’s fault he has ears.”

“What? I do not…” Sly spluttered.

Dimitri looked at him over the tops of his sunglasses. “Dimitri he has eyes too.” And he loped away.

Confused and mentally exhausted Sly slumped back onto his lounge chair. He would be glad when this job was done.

 

After the pirates and cannons and the duelling and so much water Sly was not sorry to leave Bloodbath Bay. He was kind of sad that Carmelita hadn’t shown up but he knew he’d see her soon on Kaine Island. He sent her a postcard anyway, let her know he was thinking about her.  
Sly was so proud of Bentley and very glad that he and Penelope had worked their stuff out (and that Penelope finally seemed to be over her crush on Sly).

Dimitri’s ‘noble volunteering’ of his services were welcome too. Sly just wished that the lizard would STOP trying to give him dating advice.

* * *

Carmelita stood on the pier, salt and wind lashing at her hair. The G.P.S coordinates to Sly’s location displayed on the phone in her hand. A small boat waited for her, she felt… conflicted. She had acknowledged several hard truths about herself a year previously when Sly had saved her from the Contessa. One of which had been her attraction to Sly, an attraction that had grown into something more, something she often felt was too big for her to contain. She loved him. It was in direct conflict with the job she had dedicated her life too but damn her stupid, foolish heart. She loved him, enough to bend the rules and now to outright break them. She had offered herself freely, she could hardly back out now. He was waiting for her.

There was a vault full of treasure stolen though it might be that was rightfully his… on an island legally in the possession of someone else. Carmelita sighed, no she couldn’t justify this, not even to herself. She was going because she was in love with Sly Cooper and she desperately wanted to keep him safe, just as he had done for her.  
She had well and truly made her bed and now it was time to lie in it. She adjusted the pistol at her hip and strode down the pier. She would deal with the consequences, whatever they may be when she returned. 

She boarded her little boat, eyes fixed on the horizon. I’m coming, she thought. 

Running to him rather than chasing.

Hoping to catch and hold but not imprison.

Saving rather than stopping, but she dearly, dearly hoped that he would not need saving.

“I’m coming.” She whispered into the wind. “I’m coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I glossed over a lot of China and Blood Bath Bay but I was looking forward to getting to the next section. The vault!
> 
> Final chapter should be up next week.


	3. but sometimes there is a happy ending

Standing on the deck on her little boat, braced against the motion of the tide and sweating in the humid tropical night Carmelita stared, heart in her throat. The thing that had Sly defied comprehension, a monster. Huge and slavering and _it had Sly_ , squeezing him in one massive, clawed fist. 

Carmelita didn’t think just emptied her pistol at it until the thing threw Sly away and crumpled onto the beach. She leapt to the shore and a mandrill in a lab coat detached himself from the monster (he had been _controlling_ it Carmelita realised) and angrily stormed toward her.

“You harpy witch. What are you doing here? You are police are you not? I see a badge upon your chest, why would you attack me? I am merely defending my home.”

From the corner of her eye, Carmelita could see what looked like a pirate ship under full sail making a beeline toward where the monster had thrown Sly. Let him be alright, she prayed, please let him be alright. Let her have gotten here in time. Please don’t let him be… No there was no time to dwell on that, she had a furious mad scientist to deal with first.  
“Defending yourself is one thing.” She told the mandrill, “but you were going to kill him.”

“He is thief, come to attack me and steal what is rightfully mine.” The mandrill sniffed with great indignity.

“He doesn’t deserve to die.” She said fighting to keep her voice even. Don’t let him know this was personal, don’t give him an opening. She might yet resolve this legally.

“And why do you care? Out here all alone…” He stopped, “ah I see how it is. Like father, like son. His mother was police too.”

Carmelita’s brow furrowed, how did he know that?

“If you are not on my side then you have allied with them. Die.” He turned calling to the monster that was stirring behind him. “Go crush that woman, grind her bones to paste and cast her into the sea where no one will ever find her.”

Carmelita didn’t even bother to reload, she ran, jumped and lunged for the rudder of her boat. Time to go.

The thing roared swiping at her, Carmelita threw herself to the side as the boat rocked dangerously, the thing’s claws gouging into the wood. Hastily she reloaded and squeezed her eyes shut to offer a frantic prayer. The monster splashed into the shallows intending to follow her, intending to finish her off.

“I don’t think so.” She muttered and fired a shot directly into the water.

The thing convulsed and screeched, then collapsed smoking and stinking of wet and burning fur. Still lying on the floor of the boat Carmelita kicked the engine which had stalled with her shot. “C’mon.” She muttered, “c’mon.”

It sputtered to life and Carmelita seized the rudder again heading for the lee side of the island where the pirate ship had retreated to.

“Hang on Ringtail.”

 

She was taking on water, the thing had done some serious damage. She needed dry land or to get aboard that pirate ship. Trying to both bail and steer she directed herself to the starboard side of the bigger ship.

“Hey.” She called out. “Anybody up there?”

"Hey youse is supposed to say 'ahoy' on the great nautical blue." A voice addressed her.

Carmelita let out an incensed screech, "you let me up or I'll..." She slapped an open palm against the wet wood of the other ship. 

“Carmelita?” Murray’s head popped over the side. “Hang on I’ll get a ladder.”

Be quick about it, she thought as water swirled around her ankles.

“Here climb aboard.” Murray unfurled a rope ladder and Carmelita jumped for it pulling herself onto the bottom rung. 

There was a bubbling noise beneath her, well there went the security deposit.

Murray put down a hand and pulled her the rest of the way up, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine. How’s Sly?”

“He’s hurt pretty bad.” Murray said sombrely. “But he’s alive thanks to you. Bentley and my Guru are looking at him now.”

“Can I see him?” She asked, eyes darting over the other occupants of the boat. Dimitri Lousteau, forger, counterfeiter, spice dealer. Panda King, extortion, assault, murder. A small blonde mouse girl she didn’t recognise but if she knew Sly then she probably had half a dozen warrants out for her. She ignored all of them following Murray below deck.

 

In one of the cabins below Bentley and the koala known as ‘the Guru of the Stone’ (trespass, vandalism and other assorted offences mostly concerning local mining companies) were sitting either side of Sly. The Guru was chanting, shaking glowing his staff over Sly’s very still form. Carmelita braced herself against the doorframe, Murray put both hands on her shoulders to steady her.

“You sure you’re okay Carmelita?”

“I’m fine.” She repeated straightening, keep it together. Keep it together.

Sly began to rouse, eyes sliding open. He turned his head toward the sound of her voice. “’Lita?” He croaked stretching out a hand to her.

“Inspector Fox, good to see you.” Bentley nodded.

“How is he?” Carmelita asked rushing over to clasp Sly’s hand gently between her own.

“I’m fine.” Sly said weakly, trying to reassure her.

“He’ll live.” Bentley said. “He suffered one hell of a concussion though.”

“I’m fine.” Sly repeated. “My cane though… it’s gone. I dropped it..?” He sounded unsure. 

Carmelita’s heart ached, his father’s cane. She knew how much it meant to him. 

“We’ll get it back.” Bentley said. “And we’ll get Penelope to take out those radio towers before we try again.”

Carmelita wanted to protest, wanted to drag Sly back to Paris and a hospital but she knew if the situation were reversed she wouldn’t give up trying to arrest a criminal after one failed assault. Of course she would probably call for backup, but then again wasn’t that exactly why she was there? As backup.

Something niggled at her memory. “Bentley, who is this man? The one who owns the island?”

“We don’t really know anything about him.” Bentley said. “Save for that he goes by Doctor M and he’s been out here for more than ten years.”

She relayed what Dr M had said to her when he’d confronted her, the warmth of Sly’s hand between her own compelled her to leave out the mandrill’s graphic threats of violence toward her though.

“You think he knew Sly’s parents?” Bentley asked and began stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Hmmm…”

“Knew of is more likely.” Sly said weakly. “I didn’t even know about my mother’s past until I read it in your casefile ‘Lita.”

“Makes sense that he’d do his research if he wanted into the Cooper vault.” Bentley agreed.

Carmelita hummed, she couldn’t help but feel that there was more to it than that. Something in the disdainful sneer of ‘like father, like son’.

The Guru put away his staff and murmured something in Diksha.

“Alright Guru we’ll give Sly some time to rest before the second assault. I’ll gather the others on deck and see what we can do in the meantime.” Bentley said with apparent perfect understanding.

“Just let me know where you want me.” Carmelita said. She was here to help and that’s what she would do.

Sly squeezed her fingers and through the tears in his gloves she felt where his fur had been singed. “Right now.” He said, “here is good. Here is perfect.”

Keep it together, Carmelita told herself. Do not cry.

“Alright then.” Bentley said. “For now Carmelita will stay here with Sly and we’ll plan our next move. I’ll let you know where you’ll be most useful Inspector.”

Carmelita nodded watching as Bentley wheeled himself out and the Guru hobbled after, “thank you Bentley.” She said. 

She looked back at Sly who was already drifting back off to sleep,

“I’m glad you’re here ‘Lita.” He murmured eyes sliding shut. 

"Me too Ringtail, me too." Carmelita bent her head over their clasped hands and let herself be lulled by the gentle rolling of the boat and the soft creaking of the wood. She let out a long breath, moving her fingers so they rested against Sly’s wrist and tracked the beating of his pulse. They stayed there like that for long while, still and silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sly had gone on ahead, alone. There were of course a number of reasons why, this was his legacy, only a Cooper could proceed, this place was made for him. Carmelita still felt the urge to throttle Bentley when he told her what had happened. She’d let the boys go ahead, had stayed at the door covering their backs as they’d entered the vault. She had ended up falling back as she’d been overwhelmed by Dr M’s goons, retreating further and further into the vault. When she’d caught up she’d only found Bentley, Murray and evidence of a recent fight. M had been here and he’d gone after Sly.

“We’ll have to find another way around.” Bentley mused.

“I can make that jump.” Carmelita said looking toward where Sly had gone, she patted the shock pistol on her hip. “And what ever nasty traps might be in there I can probably blast.”

“I dunno Carmelita.” Murray frowned. “It’ll be dangerous.”

“Sly is alone in there. We have to help.”

“And we will.” Bentley interrupted. “I’ll think of something just give me time.”

Carmelita ran a hand through her hair. No she wasn’t waiting. “Sorry guys.” She said and took a running leap over the broken bridge to the inner sanctum.

“Carmelita.” Both of them yelled after her.

“Be careful.” Bentley pleaded.

“And when you find Dr M kick his ass.” Murray said offering her a thumbs up.

She managed a smile, “I’ll see you in there.” She said disappearing through the door. 

 

Carmelita worked her way through the bowels of the vault. The sounds of a battle echoing up to her, she ran faster, following the path Dr M had cleared for her.

She burst into the crumbling atrium. Sly was standing tall, his recovered cane in his hand. Dr M was on the ground amidst a tangle of machinery. Sly was talking, a grand speech about himself being his own man,  
“Not Henriette, not Tennessee, not my father. Just Sly.”

“Spare me your sanctimonious nonsense, you Coopers are all the same! Attention-seeking, money-grubbing thieves. THIEVES the lot of you.” Dr M spat, pounding a fist onto the ground.

Sly blinked, “well yeah…”

“Sly!” Carmelita called out jumping down to him.

Both Sly and Dr M’s gazes snapped to her.

“’Lita.” Sly smiled and Carmelita felt herself smile in return. He looked so sure, so calm, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. He was alright. 

“I knew it, a _love interest_.” M sneered. “I may be defeated but I can still make you suffer.”

Carmelita turned her head, she had enough time to register a weapon pointed at her, to bring up her pistol and hear a shout. Sly’s voice,  
“No! Not her.”

There was a flash of light as the weapon discharged. Sly was running toward her and then faster than blinking was being flung away like a ragdoll.

The fear from earlier was gone, she had already witnessed this once today and there was no room left for fear. Now she was just angry.

“No one hurts my criminal.” She snapped ears laying flat against her head.

“Ah yes because that is all he is to you.” M mocked lifting himself up like some kind of horrifying mechanical spider. “Tell me do you confound his fellows, his so called ‘partners’ as much as his damned mother did?”

He had known Sly’s parents, but Carmelita knew that already, Sly had told her after his confrontation with M on the flying machine and Bentley had confirmed it after he and Murray had fought M and his goons. 

Carmelita refused to take the bait, refused to give Dr M the satisfaction. He’d mocked Sly about his father, had needled Bentley over his perceived inferiority to Sly and now he wanted to use Carmelita’s similarities to Sly’s mother distract her. But Carmelita refused to let Dr M get to her. Instead focusing her shots on the damaged parts of his skittering robotic ‘legs’.

“Your dear Sly’s damn fool of a father never listened. Never believed us when we told him she’d be his ruination just as you will ruin his son.”

Carmelita grit her teeth, don’t let him get to you. She told herself. Keep it together. She leapt and dodged as the walls began to shake with greater and greater tremors. The vault was coming down.

She kept firing until her pistol clicked on empty and it was done. Dr M was finished.

 

Once he was down, Carmelita didn’t spare him a second thought. She only had eyes for Sly, her palms tore as she climbed up to him but she ignored the bleeding sting. Below her she could hear M ranting, half delirious calling for the old members of his gang. Screaming for the gleaming riches of the Cooper Vault. Carmelita hissed as a dislodged piece of rubble struck her leg, no time to stop. Not now, keep it together.

Sly was unconscious, she shook him beginning to feel manic.  
“C’mon Cooper.” She muttered. “Please wake up.” She ran her hands over him, could she move him on her own? “Cooper _!_ Ringtail… _Sly!_ ” Her voice broke on her final desperate cry of his name.

He stirred, eyes opening and looked straight at her like she was a stranger. “What?” He slurred, “where…? What’s going on?” He blinked at her confused. “Who?”

Resolutely she pushed aside the heart breaking pain of that blank gaze (was this how he had felt a year previously?) and helped him to sit up.  
“I’ll explain everything later I promise. Right now there’s no time, we have to get out of here before the whole place collapses.”

He nodded, “okay…”

“ _SLY_?” Carmelita heard Bentley calling. 

She got to her feet, waving so he’d see her. “Bentley the roof is coming down and Sly’s hurt. We’re going to have to find another way out.”

“Okay we’ll find you outside.”

Carmelita slung Sly’s arm around her shoulder and eased the two of them to their feet. “Okay Ringtail easy now. I need you to trust me okay?”

“Yeah… yeah okay.” 

She snatched up his cane, “here you’re going to want this.”

His hand closed around it, muscle memory activating as he held it, naturally, easily at his side. “I am?”

Oh god how much was lost? She wondered, how much would he remember? No. Not now, no time, focus on getting out of here alive. Grieve later, he was alive, he was alive that was enough, that was enough. It had to be.

 

She was all but dragging Sly when they finally broke into open air. His head lolled and his eyes were unfocussed.

“Stay awake for me querida, stay awake for me. Just a little further.”

“A little further…” He echoed.

She had never been so happy to see a band of criminals as she was when Sly’s gang came into view. Murray lifted Sly easily while the rest inspected the opening they had come through, a clear path back to the vault. Carmelita didn’t care, couldn’t bring herself to care, let the whole damn island sink into the sea, let it all be forgotten.

“Carmelita are you hurt?”

She turned her head, Bentley had addressed her. Carmelita realised that she had fallen to her knees in the sand, silent unbidden tears streaming down her cheeks. “He didn’t know me.” She said.

“What?” Bentley asked.

“He was knocked out, when he woke up he didn’t know me. Didn’t recognise his cane, didn’t know where we were.”

“Oh.” For a moment Bentley sounded very young and lost, very unlike himself. And Carmelita realised that if this was hard for her, how much harder would it be for Bentley and Murray more his family than his accomplices. “… maybe, maybe it will come back to him?” Bentley said.

“I hope so.” She wrapped her arms around herself. Keep it together, now was not the time. Grieve later when she wasn’t surrounded by criminals. She tilted her head back to the grey sky, warm rain falling on her face. “Let’s get out of here.” She said fighting to keep her voice steady.

Bentley extended one of the robotic appendages of his wheelchair to help her stand. “Yes,” he agreed. “An excellent idea.”

 

Carmelita sat beside Sly as he slept off another injury, the second time she had been here in less than two days. They were sailing back to civilization, the sun had risen and was almost ready to set again and Sly hadn’t woken since they’d brought him back to the ship. Murray had sat with them at first but the cabin was small and he’d been needed on deck so Carmelita had been left to keep watch alone. Sly at least looked peaceful, Bentley and the Guru hadn’t been too worried about his other bruises and scrapes. She tried to take comfort in that.

“Inspector Fox?”

Carmelita turned,

“Here.” The mouse girl, Penelope handed her a mug. “Hot chocolate, it’s just instant but I thought it might help.”

“Thank you.” Carmelita said, hands closing around the cup.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright. Sly’s tough.”

“Yes.” Carmelita said. Keep it together, she told herself. Grieve later.

Penelope sat gingerly beside Carmelita, “I’ve seen Sly do some pretty amazing things and come out just fine.”

“Cooper luck and innate skill.” Carmelita said hoarsely. “He… he always… it’s always pulled him through before.”

Penelope put a hesitant hand on Carmelita’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Carmelita said. “For the drink.”

“You’re welcome.” Penelope answered. They sat quietly, tracking the rise and fall of Sly’s chest. “He really likes you.” Penelope blurted after a moment. “Talked about you all the time. He thinks you’re really great.” She fell silent blushing. “You know that already though don’t you?”

Carmelita’s chest ached, maybe Bentley hadn’t told her. “I really like him too.” She said.

Penelope patted Carmelita’s shoulder a little awkwardly, “I’ll… um.. I’ll leave you to it.” She said getting to her feet.

Carmelita nodded, “thank you again.”

Penelope paused on her way out, “goodnight Inspector.”

“Goodnight.” Carmelita managed a wan smile and then looked back to Sly.

Would it be so bad if he didn’t remember? Would he go back to his life as it had been? Would he want to try something new? Would it be morally reprehensible to imprison someone for crimes that they did not remember committing? Would things go back to the way they used to be, when he was just a criminal to her and she was just the officer hell bent on catching him?

Swearing she squeezed her eyes shut, she was crying again. A terrible pain in her chest, twisting her heart. No, no, she couldn’t bear it. 

‘Not her’, Sly had said, but hadn’t he stopped and thought what she would do without him?

She put down her cup, dropping her face into her hands, shoulder quaking as she sobbed. “Come back to me.” She begged, “please, please come back to me.”

 

She must have fallen asleep because she woke half stretched over Sly’s bunk, one arm flung across his legs, the other hand clutching his.

He was stirring, she fumbled for the lamp so that he wouldn’t wake in darkness. His eyes opened and he blinked slowly at the ceiling. He turned to her,  
“’Lita?”

Everything stopped, her heart, her mind, her breath.

Sly’s eyes darted back and forth, back and forth. Assessing, remembering. He gasped. He put out his free hand to touch her face, “did he hurt you?”

Mute she shook her head.

“What happened?”

“Dr M shot you.” She managed. “And the vault collapsed.” It occurred to her that she’d left M there to die, she still couldn’t bring herself to care. “And you… you forgot.”

He tried to sit up, propping himself on an elbow. Head cocked to the side. “Forgot what?”

“Everything.” She said voice strained. She could feel herself shaking, trembling. Please, please, please. “Me, your name, Bentley and Murray.”

“Oh. Well I remember now.”

“What do you remember?” She asked, half disbelief, half hope. She had to hear him say it. Needed to hear him say it.

“Everything.” He said passing his thumb over her cheek.

“Oh.” She made a small, weak noise. And then because she simply could not bear another moment where she was not kissing him she climbed into the bunk on top of him. With all the restraint she could manage she leant down to kiss him gently. 

He didn’t want gently, he caught a fistful of her sleeve pulling the arm she was balancing herself with flat. He slid a hand into the small of her back pinning her to him.

“You’re hurt.” She muttered against his mouth as he tangled fingers in her hair, trying to deepen the kiss.

“So heal me.” Was his insistent, breathless response.

A flash of heat shot through her but she managed to push herself up, sitting astride him. “Querida…” she tried to say.

He gripped her thighs, restless beneath her trying to encourage her to move with him. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I thought I had lost you, twice.” She gasped. Head tipping back, helplessly falling into rhythm.

“I’m sorry ‘Lita, I’m so sorry.”

“No, you’re alive, you remember. How can I ask for more.” 

“’Lita.” He groaned, “my ‘Lita.” His hands travelled up to the waistband of her jeans.

“Querida.” She whispered in response. “I love you.” It had gone unspoken between them long enough. “I love you.”

“I…” He gaped at her, going still. “I love you too.”

She kissed him again, riding her hips against his, pulling at his hair, forgetting all about gentleness. He was here, he was alive, he remembered, he loved her too. How could she ask for more?

 

The next morning she helped him out onto deck where he was mobbed by the relieved members of his gang. After a few moments of letting himself be hugged and clapped on the back and cried over Sly held up his hands for calm.

“There’s something I want to say.” He took Carmelita’s hand and squeezed it gently. He shot her a smile and then looked back to his gang.

The six of them, Carmelita included waited and then Sly took off his hat and unslung his cane from his back. He put his hat on Bentley’s head and laid his cane across Bentley’s lap.

“Look after these for me won’t you pal?”

Bentley stared, “Sly what are you?”

“I think it’s time for a break.” He looked at Carmelita again, “time to see what life is like on the other side of the law.”

Carmelita should still arrest him, ‘retiring’ was not a pardon, not a magical eraser of his many, many crimes but Carmelita still couldn’t bring herself to care. She could feel herself smiling so much her face hurt.

The gang were crowded around Sly, all talking over each other asking questions. Laughing Sly shook his head and shrugged before pulling Carmelita to him into a very affectionate and very demonstrative kiss.

“Cooper!” She batted him away not ready for such public affection in front of known criminals.

He rested his forehead against hers smirking, “ah never let me lose that thrilling feeling I get when you call my name in anger.”

“Get off Ringtail or I will throw you into the ocean.”

“No you won’t because you _looooo_ ve me.” He sing-songed in her ear.

“I am very much thinking about it.” She grumbled.

Sly just laughed again, “let’s go home ‘Lita.”

Carmelita wound her arms around him, nestling against him. Turning she watched as the sun began to crest over the horizon, casting gold and scarlet light over the vast green ocean. A new day. “Yes.” She said, that sounded wonderful. “Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the credits roll
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading 'The Because' as much as I enjoyed writing it (established relationships make me so happy you guys).
> 
> There is a 'Thieves in Time' AU set in this 'verse incoming and I hope to be able to start editing and posting it soon.
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So I liked the idea of Penelope hanging out with the guys in Holland and moving things a little quicker in regards to both her crush on Sly and her friendship with the gang. The tags say 'canon divergent' for a reason.
> 
> I also ditched Carmelita’s ape mercenaries for narrative convenience.


End file.
